The current surgical techniques for hallux valgus deformities are designed for mild, moderate or severe deformities depending on their correction power. In general, most currently available surgical techniques only correct the deformity in the transverse and/or sagittal planes. One surgical technique for correction of hallux valgus is an osteotomy procedure. Osteotomies have had good success rates and reliability over time. The recurrence rate of the deformity depends on the preoperative deformity, as well as the postoperative sesamoid reduction quality. The recurrence rate being higher if the hallux valgus angle is greater than 37-40 degrees and if postoperatively there is an incomplete reduction of the sesamoids. Most osteotomies are performed in just one plane, generally the transverse plane. None of the current procedures correct the known malrotation that exists in all hallux valgus cases. The malrotation is one possible factor that could be a contributing source to the recurrence of an operated hallux valgus. Thus, new methods for performing osteotomies are needed to correct hallux valgus in all three planes and to reduce the recurrence rate.